


Future Investment

by LotusFlair



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Ancient Rome Side Quest, Cult of Aphrodite, Cult of Apollo, Cult of Artemis, Cult of Poseidon, Gen, Old Lady Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusFlair/pseuds/LotusFlair
Summary: Sasha makes a special visit when she hears the cults are restarting after the Fall of Rome.SPOILERS for the Ancient Rome Sidequest.





	Future Investment

It was forty years after the Fall of Rome when Sasha got word that the cults were reestablishing themselves in the world once again. Not that they'd gone away entirely, but the dragons had made it clear that there were restrictions in place now that they were in power. As far as she could tell, based on the intelligence her growing network had compiled, resistance was at a minimum. Her villa was a largely self-sustaining complex, but there was always the occasional need to visit the nearby villages and towns to get food or building materials. She waited until a scheduled outing presented itself and made it very clear to Lil' Maximus, who wasn't so little anymore, that she was joining him on this excursion.

She didn't get around as easily, she knew that. Old injuries were making themselves known more and more as the years passed. She'd stopped teaching the little ones acrobatics five years ago after irreparably wrenching her knee, but she still kept up with her knife skills. There wasn't a resident of the villa, young or old, who could best her at target practice. These days, though, she kept the business running and, when forced by the sea of big eyes eager for adventure, she'd regale the children with stories of her youth in a city that wouldn't exist for a very long time.

She and Cicero had set up shop in Avellino, which meant the closest major city that would likely support the cults was Naples. It was a full day's journey, but it was worth it to do what needed to be done. Most of the cart ride was spent in silence. Maximus was used to her taciturn nature. He was chattier than most of the rogues she'd trained, but he knew to be quiet when it mattered. It was comforting knowing he didn't need her for entertainment or instruction. He was capable and intelligent. It made her happy that she'd chosen the right successor.

When they arrived in Naples, she was eager to complete her task, but waited while Maximus gathered and purchased the supplies needed for the villa. She needed his help getting around so she attempted to practice some patience while he expertly haggled in the market. Leaning on her cane, she kept her back against the cart for balance and did the only thing that kept her calm - knife tricks. It didn't take long before the young ones wandered over out of curiosity. They were quickly followed by the older children and their parents. It wasn't often an old woman could deftly balance an adamantine blade on her pinky finger, but they cheered wildly when she flipped and flourished the weapon with skill and grace. By the time Maximus was finished, she'd collected enough coin to pay for what he'd purchased with a little extra to spare. She made a mental note to add that routine to the next market visit in the curricula.

Chores done meant it was finally time to pay her respects.

"Which one's first?" Maximus asked.

"Poseidon," she said.

It was a bit out of the way, a starkly built wooden structure on the coastline, but she could see the beginnings of what she'd eventually witness in Dover. The acolytes and clerics looked upon them curiously, but didn't hesitate to open their doors and allow them entry. There was a fountain in the middle of the room where water flowed from an unknown source with a great, austere statue of Poseidon in the center. She watched as worshipers either dipped their fingers or their toes in the water and muttered their prayers before moving along. At least three clerics were wandering about, chatting with each other or with people at the fountain. One of them noticed her and shuffled over, dragging his trident as if he didn't quite know how to walk with it yet. The closer her got the more his youth became apparent. Sneaking a glance at Maximus, she saw his cheeks flush.

"Hello, I'm Horatio!" he said cheerfully. "Welcome to the Cult of Poseidon. You're new to the congregation, yes?"

"S-sort of," Sasha began. "A friend of mine from a long time ago - or would that be a long time ahead? - anyway, he's one of your lot and I wanted to make a donation in his name. Get him on the right footing as it were."

Neither Horatio nor Maximus understood why she was smiling so smugly at her own wordplay. Wilde would've appreciated it.

"Um...yes, how much did you want to donate?" Horatio asked. Pulling out her bag of holding, Sasha reached in for the coin purse she'd prepared before traveling. The sound of a weighty sack of wealth made more than a few heads turn as she pushed it into Horatio's arms.

"I didn't really count it, but I think it's plenty," she said. "I'm not interested in joining. Just want to say my peace."

"Of-of course. There are private confessionals to your left," he said. Taking leave of Maximus, Sasha hobbled over to the private booths. There was a small basin of water and a wooden crate waiting to be used. Sitting on the surprisingly sturdy crate, she gently dipped her fingers in the water and sat in silence while she tried to put her thoughts together.

"I'm not a religious person," she began. "I've seen...so many things that could've been prevented by you and yours. I'm not from this time...this place, but I'm still here. And I figure, if there's anything I can actually do, it's help my friends. Even if they don't know it's me doing it."

She felt her knee start to ache. Changing positions, she sat up straight and took on the sternest, most intimidating face in her repertoire. The one that made the children shake just a little when she needed them to pay close attention.

"Zolf Smith is my friend and you need to treat him properly," she demanded. "It's not gonna be easy for him. A lot happens in a short amount of time. Too much, probably, but you can't just give him watery legs and expect him to be grateful. Talk to him. That's all he wants. All he wanted? Will want? Uggh! The point is, you need to do right by him because he wants to help people. He just...never knew how to say it. It's probably why we liked each other...and annoyed each other. I don't know if what I'm doing changes anything in the future...I just want him to know he's a good man. One of the best. That's all."

She gave herself a few more minutes of silence before reaching for her cane. Back turned and heading out of the booth, she heard the distinct sound of splashing water right before it hit her in the back of the head. Whipping around, knife at the ready, she stopped at the sight of a familiar driftwood dolphin floating in the basin. Cautiously, she lifted the figure from the water. It smelt like sea salt and a crackling fire. Holding it brought a flood of memories, but she managed to keep most of the tears at bay. Most of them. She turned back to the still water of the basin, whispered her thanks, and hobbled out. Maximus was right where she left him, chatting happily with Horatio who appeared just as infatuated.

"Alright, Maximus, one down. Three more to go. You can come back when we're done."

***

The Cult of Aphrodite was a long way off from its more luxurious future, but Sasha appreciated the simplistic, comforting ambiance they were going for. They'd entered right after a mass healing and there were plenty of patrons milling about, basking in the warmth and love of their goddess. She watched a little girl run right up to the priestess who'd presided over the session and give her a hug of gratitude. She could still read lips, even after all these years, and she smiled as the little one rambled on about her broken arm that wasn't broken anymore thanks to the priestess and how she was going to get back at her brother for pushing her in the first place. To her credit, the priestess seemed equally as engaged in the story.

Maximus led her to a plush cushion and let her weary bones sink into the fluff. A cleric found them not long after and a similar conversation occurred with her as it had with Horatio at the Cult of Poseidon. This girl's name was Olivia and, like Horatio, she was a young one with barely a mark of worry or pain to speak of. She had gentle eyes and she made sure to kneel in front of Sasha instead of making the older woman meet at her level.

"How can I help you today?" she asked.

"I have a donation to make for a future old friend of mine," Sasha explained as she started digging through the bag of holding again. Olivia looked slightly confused, but humored her as she nearly sank into the bag. Maximus kept that from happening...again. Successfully retrieving the second coin purse, she laid it in Olivia's soft, well-manicured hands. The girl looked beyond shocked at what had to feel like more money than she could think of, but she recovered quickly and returned the shock by giving Sasha a fierce hug of gratitude.

"Aphrodite looks favorably upon your generosity, grandmother," she said. Sasha stiffened at the honorific, but let it pass when she saw the genuine tears in the girl's eyes. "How can we repay this blessing?"

"Can I...have a moment with...your god?" Sasha asked.

"You wish to pray?"

"More of a conversation than a prayer."

"Oh, yes! Yes, come with me," she said, taking Sasha's hand. Maximus helped her stand and they followed Olivia to a curtained alcove away from the bustling group of patrons. She motioned for both Sasha and Maximus to follow her inside where they found more cushions and a small side table. Closing the curtain, Olivia sat across from Sasha, set the coin purse aside, and put out her hands for Sasha to take.

"What...?"

"You wish to speak with Aphrodite, yes? We find that connection helps with communion. Whatever you need to say stays here, but I wanted you to have a better chance then you would talking to her in isolation," she explained. Hands still open, ready to take hold, Sasha hesitated. It wasn't her intention to slight the girl, but she'd wanted to do this alone. A nudge to her arm made her look up into Maximus's encouraging eyes. He'd heard the stories dozens of times and now here he was, pushing her to find closure with her past. Slowly, Sasha took Olivia's hands and spoke.

"My friend, Azu, look out for her, okay? She's in Kenya - or will be in Kenya...eventually. I assume you know where that is...being a goddess...and all. I didn't know her for very long, but she was kind and...she saved my life a few times. She tries too hard, but it comes from a good place. She wants to be High Priestess so...give it a think. Not saying you have to, but I'm sure she'd love the support," she said. She paused briefly, thinking about what was left to say. "Also, um....thanks for the use of your heart. I literally wouldn't be here if it didn't exist. If _you_ didn't exist."

She let go of Olivia's hands, but felt something travel with her. It was a polished piece of gold shaped like a heart, like the Heart of Aphrodite. Olivia and Maximus were perplexed by the sudden appearance of the bauble, but Sasha only smiled at the small blessing she'd been given once again.

***

They didn't spend very long at the Cult of Apollo. It was on the way to Artemis and Sasha sent Maximus into the garishly bright and gilded building with another coin purse and brief message of thanks.

"Tell them Ed was a good bloke," she said. "They won't know who it is, but he was mostly useful."

Maximus nodded and jogged into the temple. He returned a few minutes later with a small, glittering sun ornament that he quickly stashed away. And on they went.

***

She now understood the intricacies and complex nature of the Cult of Artemis as she stood outside the Neapolitan temple that looked almost exactly like the one in Damascus. Why change what didn't need fixing? In comparison to their twin in the Apollo camp, they looked spare and conservative. Underneath, though, was a ruthlessly efficient well-oiled machine. When they entered the building there was only one paladin posted at the front. They opened the door just enough to let them pass and closed it just as fast behind them. Inside, there were two paladins posted on either side of the practically empty room. One might have made the mistake that there were no acolytes or worshipers for Artemis, but they'd be wrong and were probably missing the point. If something needed to be done, then someone was likely doing it. Fluttering around the temple was a waste of time and energy.

Memories of Grizzop hit her harder than she was expecting. She could shed a tear for Zolf and Azu, but Grizzop's sacrifice made her into a blubbering fool.

"S-sasha? Are you okay?" Maximus asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just...something in my eyes," she said. It was a poor excuse, one Maximus could see right through. He didn't press her to explain and, after a few minutes, she composed herself and let him help her to a wooden bench by the wall. Barely a minute passed before a gnome in garb similar to Grizzop's approached them.

"Welcome to the Cult of Aretmis. State your business," he said. Sasha put the last coin purse in his hand.

"Donation. Mate of mine works for you. Wanna talk to Artemis," she said. Cut and dry, just the way Grizzop would've wanted.

The gnome nodded and pointed to the hallway leading out across the room. "Confessionals are that way. Any weapon you'd like blessed should you find yourself on the Celestial Hunt?"

She pulled out the adamantine dagger and presented it with little fanfare. The gnome placed his hands over it, muttered a few words, and let a bright green light spark along the blade before dissipating. He smiled, nodded, and walked off with the money. Maximus helped her down the hallway to a dimly lit room with several wooden booths positioned at equal distances from one another. There was no curtain, no measure of privacy. They expected patrons to state their case and leave. No dawdling afterwards. She had Maximus turn around to give her the idea of privacy and had a chat with Artemis.

"I expect he's with you now," she began. "It's not fair, really. He wanted so much more than I did at times. He believed in you and your cause...and I've never seen unwavering loyalty like that. Well, maybe one other time. Could you have done anything? Did you know he was there when we arrived? Does it work that way for you lot? Is time as straight forward or does it wiggle about for gods?" She paused, collecting her thoughts again. "I wish you'd saved him. I wish I could tell him how sorry I am. Even at my lowest point he still believed in me. Just...let him know he did good, yeah? Maybe I'll join him in a few years."

Wiping her eyes, she felt a mote of warmth by her heart. Feeling around her jacket, she realized it was the adamantine dagger the gnome had blessed. Inspecting it in the dim light with her old eyes, she wasn't sure what was happening until she saw the reflection of a goblin with pointy ears, red eyes, and a smile filled with jagged teeth. His cackle echoed as he ran through the moonlight with his bow drawn, ready to hunt. In a blink it was gone, but the message was received.

"Alright, Grizzop, see you in a few years," she said.

Meeting up with Maximus, she steadied herself against his arm and urged him forward. "Come on. Let's go see your water boy before we head home."


End file.
